This invention relates to the clearance of trapped liquids, and more particularly, to the clearance of liquid residues from the rim recesses of paint cans.
Many containers must be resealable until their contents have been used. Thus the usual paint can has a reusable lid that interlocks with a recessed groove at the rim of the can. When paint is poured from the can and then uprighted, residual paint spreads into the groove.
If the paint residue is allowed to remain in the groove, it can harden and interfere with subsequent sealing of the can. While the paint residue can be cleared from the groove, this is a time consuming procedure and is wasteful of the paint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the clearance of trapped liquids. A related object is to facilitate the clearance of paint residues trapped in the lid sealing grooves of paint cans.
A further object of the invention is to promote the resealability of containers including those used for the storage of paint. A related object is to prevent liquid residues from interfering with the resealing operation.
Another object is to avoid the need for clearing the rim and other recesses of containers, particularly those used in transferring liquids to other containers. A related object is to avoid the need for clearing the grooved recess at the rim of a can used in the transfer of paint to another container.
A further object of the invention is to curtail the wastage of trapped liquids. A related object is to curtail the wastage of paint that becomes trapped in a rim groove of a resealable container when paint is poured from the container.